Ben's Discovery
by Coxian324
Summary: After visiting the hospital Ben discovers something different about JD's and Dr. Cox's relationship.


Ben's Discovery

I do not own Scrubs.

Summary: Loosely based on My Occurrence. Ben pays a visit to the hospital after injuring himself at work. He does not end up having leukemia. He discovers a secret about two people, while visiting. Jordan and Dr. Cox are divorced.

TWELVE A.M.

Dr. Cox was hugging Ben when JD walked into the room. He watched them for a minute, before Ben broke the hug by kissing Dr. Cox on the cheek.

"You broke the hug." Dr. Cox said laughing

"Who's the cheerleader?" Ben asked nodding his head in JD's direction

"Nice hug." JD said with a little suspension

"No one likes a looky loo Cheryl, not now not ever." Dr. Cox said filling out his chart, and stealing a glance at JD

"What happened to you?" JD asked coming farther into the room, after glaring at Dr. Cox

"Hurt my hand at work." Ben said holding up his hand out

"That's disgusting." JD gasped looking it over

"I got it from here Newbie. Go check on Ms. Kaye." Dr. Cox said not looking up from his chart

"Whatever." JD mumbled snatching it and walking out of the room

"What's the matter with him?" Ben asked

"She's on her period." Dr. Cox growled

"When can I get this thing out of my hand?" Ben asked

"I've called Gandhi, and he'll be here in a minute." Dr. Cox answered

"What's up doc?" Turk asked coming in

Dr. Cox folded the chart against his chest, and glared at him.

"We need a surgical consult. When can you get him in?" Dr. Cox asked

"We have a slot open right now." Turk answered

"Let's go." Dr. Cox said making them follow him out the door

HOURS LATER (JD'S been missing for thirty minutes)

"Bambi!" Carla yelled when she finally found him on the roof

"Hey Carla." JD said getting up

"What's up with you lately?" Carla asked

"Tired." JD lied

"Get back down there, Dr. Cox needs you." Carla said

JD followed her back downstairs, and found Dr. Cox standing at the nurse's station with Ben.

"Hey, what's up Dr. Cox?" JD asked coming up to them

"I'm leaving early, and going to the bar with Ben." Dr. Cox said handing him Ben's chart

"Okay. See you tomorrow." JD said slamming Ben's chart on the counter and walking away

"What's the matter with him?" Ben asked

"Who cares, let's go." Dr. Cox said quietly walking out the door

A FEW MINUTES LATER

JD was in the lounge watching television when Elliot walked in.

"Hey JD when do you get off?" Elliot asked

"In an hour." JD answered quietly

"You want to do something?" Elliot asked

"No." JD answered

"Care to explain why?" Elliot asked

"Not really." JD said throwing the remote on the table and walking out of the room

BAR

"How long have you and JD been dating?" Ben asked

"What!" Dr. Cox yelled spitting out his drink

"I'm sorry, was it suppose to be a secret?" Ben asked laughing

"Did he tell you?" Dr. Cox asked angrily

"No. I guessed it." Ben answered

"Are we that obvious?" Dr. Cox asked

"Kind of. I never would of guessed you turning gay." Ben said

"Me neither, until the kid came along." Dr. Cox said

"You two haven't told anybody have you?" Ben asked

"No." Dr. Cox answered

"It's getting to him." Ben said

"How do you know?" Dr. Cox asked

"In the way he's been acting towards you all day." Ben answered

"I've felt that too. Tonight was suppose to be our night. My only night off for a month. We've been looking forward to it." Dr. Cox said softly

"Then why aren't you with him?" Ben asked

"I wanted to spend time with you, I didn't know when you were going to be leaving." Dr. Cox answered

"I'm moving here. Let's go get your boyfriend." Ben said grabbing his arm

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

JD was at the nurse's station doing paperwork when Dr. Cox and Ben came in. Dr. Cox walked up to JD.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" JD asked softly

"Ben found us out, and told me to come get you to hang out with us." Dr. Cox answered

"So he's the reason you came to get me? No thanks, I'm catching up on paper work." JD said writing something down

"We caught up on paper work last night." Dr. Cox said

"Oh, it's not mine." JD said

"JD, you should know that I don't do what I don't want to do. I'm the reason I came here. I want you to hang out with us. Then we can go back to my apartment, and have some fun of our own." Dr. Cox whispered gathering him to him

"Wait, what are you doing? Were not alone." JD said trying to break free while looking around them at everybody staring

"I think it was a stupid rule for me to come up with, and I think that it shouldn't be one anymore. I know how much it's hurt you to not be able to tell your friends, and for that 'm sorry." Dr. Cox said and kissed him

All around them people started snickering and whispering.

"I think they'll know within the hour." JD whispered in his ear

"Good. I'm ready to show you off." Dr. Cox said looking at him

JD laughed and kissed him again.

"Okay guys, let's go, that's enough." Ben said walking up and pulling them apart

They both laughed and walked towards the door with Ben, holding hands.

"Perry!" Carla called out

Dr. Cox looked at JD then went to her.

"I'm glad you finally told him. Don't you hurt him anymore, he's been moping around here all day." Carla threatened

"Carla!" JD squeaked

"I won't." Dr. Cox said laughing and walked back to JD and Ben


End file.
